The Pink Rose
by PhoenixL.Flight
Summary: Atros and Linneus just aren't what they used to be. With a baby on the way and a new love interest, everything seems to be pushing them apart. But fate likes to throw cruel irony into the picture and they now struggle to get along. With something so big thrown at them, can they still be friends, let alone lovers? AtrosXLinneus First story so no flames and excuse any mistakes please


Linneus frowned as he glanced down at the plant. His beautiful pink roses were wilting in the scorching heat. They hadn't been doing so well recently. With no rain in the area, his beloved plant was dying. A sharp pang ran through his chest.

_Like me,_ he couldn't help but think sadly. Sure, he was happy with Gilder, but Xanthe had been ignoring him ever since their last fight. It was slowly affecting him and his work, and Gilder was bound to notice soon.

Sighing heavily, Linneus got up from his spot on the ground in the courtyard before making his way inside. Most of the courtesans had guests today (except Rory). It was quiet except for the occasional thumping noise from the rooms. The dull sounds of raspy moans came from Axis's room has he passed quietly by. He could only guess by his moans that Rhys was visiting him.

"Linneus~!" Claret's voice called to him from the kitchen. He made his way in to spy Xanthe's wife, Yvette, standing there looking nervous. Her brown hair was frazzled and crazy. Her eyes were wide with worry, and her hands shook as they lay on her now heavily pregnant stomach. Claret was standing next to her looking startled and worried.

Yvette jumped on him (as much as she could with her belly) and began to cry. "I'm so sorry to bother you, but I need help right now, and you're my closest friend, and I'm scared what is going to happen after the baby comes and everything with Atros right now!"

"Whoa, whoa! Calm down. This isn't good for you or the baby," Linneus finally breathed out. Claret smiled at them before waving and leaving silently.

Linneus sat Yvette down and began to make a special calming tea. A lazy breath blew though the kitchen swirling the herbs on the spoon around lightly. "Tell me what's wrong."

Sniffling, Yvette turned her watery eyes up at him. "I worried what's going to happen. Atros has been so distant lately. He never talks to me and never wants to do anything for the baby. We still don't have a name, and I'm due any day! Daddy says he will talk to him and get him straightened out, but I'm still nervous."

"I don't think your dad can help you out right now. You need to talk to Xanthe," Linneus replied. "I'm sure that he wants to talk. He's been...busy recently. Maybe he is just trying to get ahead to spend time with you when the little one comes."

She just waved him off. "He's been spending too much time here, though! Honestly, sometimes I'm afraid I'll start smelling perfume on him. But that will never happen. Will it? Have you talked to him?"

Linneus smiled sadly. "Sorry. We haven't been talking all that recently."

"Why?"

"We had a small fight. It's nothing." However, his tight grip on the teacup betrayed his feelings. _It's killing me. And the fact that you, his wife and mother of his child, are talking to me about your marriage problems only makes it worse. He's so far away._

Yvette just pouted angrily. "Fine." She grumbled. "He better start talking soon."

_Hormones,_ Linneus thought. He couldn't blame Yvette though. Xanthe had been distancing himself from almost everyone. Except Lilith. He had gotten closer to her over Yvette's pregnancy. Another pang hit his heart, and he stared sadly at Yvette's angry face.

"Linneus, Mr. Gilder is here to see you!" Claret bounded into the room, oblivious to the mood. Her smile faltered sensing something off. "Um...I can tell him to come back later?"

The pink-haired boy smiled faintly and stood up. "No. It's ok. I'll head out and see him. Yvette, feel better soon. And stay healthy."

She just nodded as she left. Claret turned to Linneus with a frown. Although clueless at times, she did know that there was something going on between him and Atros. She sighed heavily. Sometimes, Linneus had too big of a heart.

~Xannius~Xannius~Xannius~

Xanthe Atros was in his study working on some paper work he did not need to do. He was tired and in need of a good shower but didn't stop working. He needed something to occupy his mind until he could decide on what to do.

Knock! Knock!

His only reply to the rapid, sharp taps on his door was a dry grunt, enough to alert the person on the other side of the door that they could enter. The soft steps of high heeled shoes on his carpet told him who his guest was. He didn't bother to look up. "What now, Lilith?"

Lilith huffed angrily as she moved a strand of curly blonde hair from her face. Her ice blue eyes narrowed annoyed at the dark haired man. She could tell from the bangs that were beginning to stretch under his glasses that he was tired. His hair was greasy, and he looked a little gaunt.

"You need to take better care of yourself." She snorted at him. Her dress moved and swayed with her. "You need to sleep and eat. And you stink! You can take a break from this useless paperwork for a bit."

Atros peeked up at her from his glasses. He knew she was only wanting to help him but he wasn't in the mood. "No."

Lilith's glare sharpened. "You aren't helping anyone by doing this! Your wife is coming and bothering us about you never being home. Linneus is sad all the time. You need to choose between the two, Xan-"

"Stop."

His sharp command halted her in her tracks. He stood and took off his dark rimmed glasses. Atros's dark eyes flashed with suppressed anger. She knew better.

It was an unspoken law that no one called Atros by his first name except Linneus. They had been together since they were little, and it was a mystery to all why he hated anyone else calling him that. Even, Yvette didn't call him Xanthe.

Lilith bowed her head and glanced away. She bit her lip nervously. "He's getting closer to that one guy, you know. That Mr. Gilder."

Atros's grip on his desk tightened. He didn't need to be told that the pink haired beauty was slipping further away from him. He didn't need to be told that Mr. Gilder was planning on buying Linneus from him. He didn't need to be told any of this. He already knew.

Atros turned towards the window and stared out the slowly emptying street below. He sighed heavily and thought about the last few weeks. They were very painful for him and were starting to take a toll on his health.

Lilith stepped up behind him and laid a delicate, cream-colored hand on his shoulder. Through everything, she had remained loyal to Atros. She had kept an eye on Linneus for him and done her best to get them back together.

"You're right."

She jerked her head up. Her heart beat quickened with hope. "What?"

Atros's dark eyes turned and stared into her light green ones. "You're right. I do need to solve this. It's just..."

He sighed heavily. He truly did love Linneus. But he couldn't forget the fact that he choose the life of a courtesan over being with him. And he was married! To Yvette. He cared deeply for the girl (they were having a baby), but he didn't love her.

"It's just hard because it feels like he betrayed you. You love him but are having a baby and must remain loyal." Sometimes, Lilith could really read his mind.

A knock on the door interrupted them. Atros turned around as Lilith went back to the other side of the desk. "Come in."

Yvette's brown hair peaked around the door. Her eyes narrowed on Lilith for a moment before beaming at Atros. She shoved the door open and waddled in to Atros's side where she kissed his cheek. Lilith gracefully glanced away.

"I'll go now. Thank you, Atros. For listening." The blonde lied. She nodded to Yvette and gave a fake smile before leaving.

Atros forced a smile at his wife. Now was not the time to be thinking of Linneus. He had to remain loyal to Yvette and their baby.

If he could.


End file.
